


Clingy And Attached

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Shadow Priest Anduin, Shath'yar, Sleepy Cuddles, Tentacles, appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Anduin became kind of clingy in his sleep but Wrathion doesn't complain





	Clingy And Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).

> one of my fanarts based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true  
so for more informations and context I recomend to read it:)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favourite parts of that fanfiction (I personaly think it was so adorable scene) and also the second fanart based on this story which I drew. This scene can be found in chapter 4.   
Most of my fanarts based on this story including this one are also added to the story to their respective chapters.


End file.
